This invention relates to a necktie knot and to a necktie; more particularly, to a simulated knot that is easily applied to the tie where the latter is constructed of loosely knit or rough materials or to a tie and simulated knot combination. In this instance, the tie carries means, set at a predetermined place to engage means on one surface of the simulated knot when placed thereon.
The prior art teaches a variety of neckties and simulated knots, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,377,019; 2,602,164; 2,714,719; 2,936,462; 3,346,881; 3,562,004; 3,517,395; 3,761,964; and others.